


Akaashi's Stress Relief

by Sail_Productions



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom - Freeform, Dom!Kuroo, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gag, Healthy Relationships, Kinky, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Vibrator, Voyeurism, blindfold, bokuto watches, dildo, dom!tsukshima, explicit - Freeform, fluff ending, he likes to watch tho, he's not into bdsm, headphones, sadist!tsukshima, safe gestures, sub, sub!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: Akaashi has had a very stressful week with his job and knows exactly how he wants to get rid of it. So he asks his boyfriends if they will help him.VERY EXPLICIT SMUT
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Akaashi's Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, very explicit smut. Kinks are as follows: Full Sensory deprivation(blindfold, gag, earphones), rope bondage, toys(cock ring, vibrators, a dildo) bokuto watches and i forgot what that kink that was, dom/sub, subspace, sadism, master and sir are used

Akaashi walked into the cozy apartment, delighted to have ended the work day. He sighed as he took his shoes off. He has had a very long and stressful week and he knew exactly what he wanted to do to destress. He just needed to make sure his boyfriends were up for it. 

Akaashi walked into the living room and saw all of his boyfriends there, deciding to straight up tell them what he wanted. “Hey guys, so I have been really stressed this week and I know what I want to do to destress, but I wanted to ask if you would please participate in some way. Please.” Akaashi said this all while looking at his feet. He heard someone get up but didn’t look up. He felt a finger lift his chin and his eyes met Kuroo’s. Kuroo had that smirk of his on his face and Akaashi could tell he was in. “Of course, Keiji. We haven’t focused on just you in a while too. In fact, we were all talking about doing it tonight before you got home.” Akaashi smiled a bit at that. 

“What do you want tonight, kitten?” Kuroo whispered in Akaashi’s ear sensually, sending shivers down Akaashi’s spine. “Kei’s headphones and the blindfold. Some rope too, if you don’t mind.” Akaashi whispered. Kuroo nodded and kissed Akaashi’s cheek. He turned and nodded at Bokuto and Tsukishima, who were both watching the whole encounter. Tsukishima took Akaashi’s hand and led him to the bedroom, Kuroo and Bokuto in tow. 

Arriving at the bedroom, Bokuto took Akaashi from Tsukishima and started undressing him. After Akaashi was fully undressed, Bokuto was handed the rope from Kuroo and started to make loops and knots around Akaashi’s body, limiting his movements immensely. It was exactly what Akaashi wanted. 

Akaashi knew he would be very on edge at first, the stress still evident in his muscles along with the blindfold and music adorning his body. But he knew the outcome was greater than the income, so he was patient. 

After his torso was patterned with the red rope, Bokuto told Akaashi to lay on the bed so he could finish. From there, Bokuto tied Akaashi’s hands and feet to the posts before moving away to go to the bathroom. 

Tsukishima approached him with the headphones, blindfold, and gag, ready to ask the questions he always asked before getting started. “What are you ok with tonight?” Tsukishima asked, tying the blindfold around Akaashi’s head. “Anything but pain play.” Tsukishima nodded, producing a bell from his pocket and putting it in one of Akaashi’s tied hands. “What are the gestures?” Tsukishima asked, getting his phone to find some music before plugging the headphones in. “2 for slow down, 3 for stop.” Tsukishima nodded, getting the gag to put on Akaashi. He kissed him before putting the gag in Akaashi’s mouth, reminding Akaashi of his safe gestures in case things go too much. Akaashi nodded once more before Tsukishima put the headphones on, fully eliminating his senses. Akaashi was listening to some band he liked while waiting for them to get started.

After what felt like years but may have only been minutes, Akaashi felt the bed dip. Suddenly, he felt a wet hot sensation around his right nipple, making a surprised noise come out as his chest arched slightly upward. The sensation was gone just as quickly as it arrived. Almost immediately after the sensation left, another one started at his left thigh, the suddenness again tugging some noises from him. 

The sensation was gone as soon as it came once more. Akaashi let out an impatient noise, expecting something more than teasing. But it never occurred to him that maybe that is what he needed. 

A few minutes later, not that Akaashi would know, something cold slid down his cock, making him arch and moan once more, only for him to realize what it was when it settled on the base of his cock. He let out a frustrated moan at the cock ring, angry but somewhat relieved that this was the route his boyfriends were taking. He wanted it rough, but not too rough. 

All too suddenly, clamps were on his nipples as the cock ring buzzed to life, making a whiny muffled moan release against his will. The rock music in his ears kept playing, but Akaashi couldn’t even focus on it. The sensations from his nipples and the vibrations from the cock ring were already enough to make him come, if not for the cock ring itself.

It seemed as if his boyfriends were going to keep going and torturing him with the sensations, which he was fine with, but he couldn’t keep his moans in when a warm something started probing his ‘entrance’(for a lack of better word). Akaashi didn’t know who it was, but damn, were they good at eating someone out. Before Akaashi could figure out who it was, the tongue hit his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure. Of course, it wasn’t necessarily a cry because it was muffled, but it seemed to turn on or encourage the person eating him out, as they suddenly went faster and harder with their tongue. Akaashi cursed the cock ring momentarily for being there since he is unable to come. 

As one of his boyfriends continued with his ass, Akaashi felt someone pull the chain to the nipple clamps, causing Akaashi to moan deeply and arch his chest up. 

This is a lot of detailed moaning. 

Akaashi lets out a disappointed noise when the tongue leaves, but it was quickly replaced by a small, slippery, cold item, which Akaashi knew was Tsukishima’s favorite vibrator to use on anyone, especially him. It was about 4 inches long and 1.5 inches in diameter and had 5 settings. Of course, since it is most likely Tsukishima down there, he put the setting on 5 from the start, releasing noises from Akaashi they had never heard before. Stunned for a few moments, leaving Akaashi wondering why all movements from his boyfriends just stopped. 

Tsukishima got an idea, voicing it to Kuroo and Bokuto, who both excitedly agreed. All three men got off the bed. Tsukishima lent down to Akaashi and pulled one of the headphones from his head slightly. “We are going to go make dinner, Keiji. We are going to take the cock ring off and lower the settings on the vibrator. If you come before we come back, you will be punished.” Tsukishima whispered menacingly in Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi shivered and nodded. The headphone was replaced and a hand took the vibrating cock ring off his cock. Akaashi had to stop himself from coming immediately. He threw his head back against the bed and groaned loud. He felt the vibrations go down and he sighed in relief. He had no idea how long dinner was going to take or even if his boyfriends were still in the room. He assumed they weren’t, since there was no movement he could sense. 

Tsukishima, Bokuto, and Kuroo were all sitting on the couch in their room, watching Akaashi as he desperately wants to come but obediently tries to hold it off. Kuroo had the control in his hand. The loving part of his brain wanted to turn it down, but the sadistic and highly aroused part of his brain wanted to wait until Akaashi calmed down and then turn it up. 

Akaashi was taking deep breaths through his nose, slightly heavy and panting. Bokuto really wanted to run his hands through Akaashi’s hair in an attempt to calm him down, but Akaashi thought they were all in the kitchen making dinner. He had to be patient and he would get his turn later. 

Tsukishima smiled as Akaashi lightly writhed on the bed every now and then, desperate to get off but also waiting for his order. Tsukishima loved how obedient Akaashi was in bed. He would do anything anyone said as long as they knew his limits, and even then he would let them push his limits before giving a warning. 

Kuroo watched as Akaashi’s breathing calmed to a light huff and puff, his head still thrown back to look up at the ceiling. He briefly wondered what song Akaashi was listening to before deciding it was time to up the vibrator. 

Akaashi leveled his breathing, getting used to the vibrations and not coming from them. Just as he let his body relax, he felt the vibrations increase, making his body tense and arch as a high moan got stuck in his throat. He forgot it was a wireless vibrator. ‘Fuck’ Akaashi thought. He was in a way more difficult situation than he thought. The music ended, another song playing. He recognized this one. It was S & M by Rihanna. “How fitting’ Akaashi thought bitterly. 

Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Bokuto had been watching Akaashi for almost 15 minutes now and he still hadn't calmed down from when Kuroo upped the vibrator. They were almost getting impatient. Tsukishima snatched the control from Kuroo, who had the vibrator on level 2, and thrust the control all the way up. They all watch as Akaashi lets out a startled and loud moan and arch his back so much it looked like it would snap. They watch as wet spots form on the blindfold from the pleasure and suspense. Akaashi kept moaning shamelessly, something that none of his boyfriends had heard before.

It saddened all of them for a moment. Akaashi never sounded like this when he knew they were in the room, so he must be self conscious about it and wasn’t completely comfortable moaning like this around his boyfriends of almost 5 years. Tsukishima smirked, thinking that it would all change soon. 

Tsukishima got up slowly and quietly, moving the controller up and down, making Akaashi sob with pleasure but also frustration of not wanting to come before commanded to do so. 

Tsukishima was almost determined to make Akaashi come before he was commanded to, knowing that Akaashi wanted it and also wanting it himself. 

‘Fuck’ Akaashi thought. The person holding the controller wanted to torture him, and Akaashi wasn’t sure how long he could stay in control of his mind. He had been in subspace before, but he wasn’t completely sure that’s what he wanted now. The vibrations increased again and Akaashi wasn’t able to hold back the orgasm anymore. His body shuddered and he felt come paint his lower stomach. He was panting hard and made his decision right then and there. He wanted to be dominated completely tonight. 

Akaashi kept writhing from the orgasm and the vibrator, which had not let up at all, was still at the highest setting. Akaashi tried to move around to get it out of him, overstimulated. Akaashi gasped loud when he failed his task to remove the vibrator, instead hitting his prostate. Akaashi sobbed and moaned, the over stimulation almost painful. 

Tsukishima smirked as he saw Akaashi come, deciding to leave the vibrator in and at the highest setting. Kuroo came over and kissed Tsukishima’s cheek, also wanting to punish Akaashi tonight. Bokuto was a bit reluctant, not having known how to dominate and not hurt Akaashi. “I think I’m just going to watch. I’m not too into the dom sub thing but I don’t mind watching, if it’s ok with both of you.” Bokuto stated. Kuroo and Tsukishima nodded. “That’s alright, Kou. We won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Tsukishima said, Kuroo voicing his agreement. 

Both men turned back to Akaashi, trying to find the right punishment. Kuroo left that to Tsukishima, instead going to Akaashi’s side and lifting a side of his headphones and whispering in his ear. “You came. You know what happens now right?” Kuroo saw Akaashi swallow hard the statement, his cock rousing slightly back up. Kuroo smirked once more, excited. He took the gag off Akaashi. “Answer me, Keiji.” He said. Akaashi kept panting before taking a deep breath. “Yes, Sir.” He whispered. “What’s your color?” Kuroo asked. “Green. Bright green, Sir.” Akaashi said, no hesitation in his voice. 

Kuroo placed the headphone back on Akaashi’s ear, smirking at Tsukishima when they locked eyes. Akaashi was successfully in subspace. Tsukishima nodded at Kuroo, who picked up another vibrator from the drawer. He handed it to Tsukishima, who was in between Akaashi’s legs. Kuroo reached up and took the headphones off of Akaashi. “What would you like your punishment to be, baby boy?” Tsukishima asked, watching Akaashi swallow hard again. “Anything you see fit, Master.” Akaashi said quietly. Tsukishima smirked. “Good boy.” 

Tsukishima and Kuroo both knew that if they took the blindfold off, they would see Akaashi’s glazed over eyes. 

Kuroo replaced the headphones and gag, then took the clamps off of Akaashi’s nipples only to replace one of them with his mouth. Akaashi moaned once more, relishing in the warmth. It was bitten and sucked harshly, Akaashi loving the pleasure and borderline pain coming from it. Kuroo looked over to Tsukishima who was still lubing up the next vibrator. He released Akaashi’s nipple from his mouth to nod at Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima caught Kuroo’s gaze and nodded back. He very slowly removed the still vibrating vibrator from Akaashi, moans following. When it was pulled out, Akaashi gave somewhat of a disappointed noise, very quiet though, as to not let his doms hear and add more to his punishment. 

Akaashi’s disappointment didn’t last long.

The vibrator was replaced by one of Tsukishima’s long fingers, thrusting in and out and crooking this way and that. Akaashi cried out a moan from behind the gag the author has yet to forget about. Tsukishima smirked, quickly adding another finger and scissoring them. Akaashi’s back arched once more only to be pushed back down harshly by, who he thought to be Kuroo. Akaashi knew that Bokuto was probably watching since he wasn’t into doing this, but he also knew that Bokuto was probably jerking himself off to the scene. 

Kuroo brought one of his hands behind Akaashi’s neck to hold up his head while he unlatched the gag. As soon as it was off, Akaashi let out a loud and unrestricted moan, like the ones he heard while Akaashi thought they were gone. All the other boys flushed in response. I mean, why wouldn’t they, it was hot as fuck. Literally the hottest noise they ever heard. 

Bokuto, Tsukishima and Kuroo all made eye contact, silently agreeing to never use a gag on Akaashi ever again if it was going to restrict these noises. 

Tsukishima removed his fingers and picked up the vibrator, which was also a dildo, and very slowly started pushing it into Akaashi’s ass. It wasn’t on yet, but that’s because Akaashi didn’t know it was one of the vibrating ones, which made the surprise that much better for everyone. 

Akaashi gasped lightly, his breath getting stuck in his throat as the dildo was being pushed agonizingly slow into his ass. He felt one of the headphones being lifted off his ear, a husky whisper resonating into his ear. “You come before we say, you won’t get to come at all.” Akaashi quickly nodded. “Yes.” The dildo was twisted roughly inside of him, making Akaashi cry out in pain. “Yes, what?” He could hear Tsukishima sneer. Akaashi swallowed hard. “Yes, Sir.”

Akaashi groaned as the fake penis was fully inserted. He was prepared for Tsukishima to start thrusting it in and out, but he was not prepared for the vibrations of it to start at the highest setting. A cry left his mouth, more tears staining the blindfold and reddening his eyes. He knew Tsukishima was smirking at him. Tsukishima was definitely the more sadistic one out of the 2. Kuroo was more into romantic sex, as he calls it, but he can be just as much as a sadist as Tsukishima. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, Akaashi can’t sit down comfortably for at least the next few days. 

He could feel someone start to snap the ropes against his skin as the dildo was slowly pushed in and out of him. It was all beginning to be too much. Overwhelming, if you will. Akaashi had tears gathering in his eyes from it all. It wasn’t bad or hurtful, no, it wasn’t enough. Akaashi needed more. 

“Please.” Akaashi croaked. He didn’t know if he was being too loud or too quiet, but Kuroo and Tsukishima definitely heard him as there was a falter in both movements. “More. Please, Master. Please, Sir.” 

It was like a switch was flicked. Tsukishima and Kuroo stopped their actions completely, looking at Akaashi in awe. Even Bokuto stopped what he was doing to gape at Akaashi. Akaashi never asked for anything during sex. This was the first time. Tsukishima smirked. They would definitely deliver.

Tsukishima nodded at Kuroo, telling him to take the headphones off. Kuroo did so carefully, not wanting to alert Akaashi. But he could see Akaashi was panicking. “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry Master, I won’t-” Akaashi was cut off with a searing kiss. He eagerly kissed back. He was out of breath when the perpetrator left. “Don’t apologize, Keiji. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” Akaashi whispered back, “Ok.” 

Suddenly, the dildo was retracted all the way, causing Akaashi to feel empty. “Bokuto.” He heard Kuroo say. He felt his feet being released from the ropes. His arms followed not long after. Someone, he thinks Tsukishima, helped him sit up. “Put your arms behind your back, baby boy.” Akaashi nodded and did so, feeling rope intertwine his wrists together. 

Akaashi felt himself being guided up onto his knees, where he was then led to straddle someone. He felt himself flush a bit, knowing he is probably the only one completely naked. He felt hands on his hips, pushing down. Akaashi got the message and sank down on the person’s lap, moaning low when his dick touched, who he assumed to be, Tsukishima’s. 

Now, Akaashi still couldn’t see, but Tsukishima was the only one with thighs this small. His thighs weren’t small by any means, but compared to Bokuto’s monstrous thighs and Kuroo’s beat thighs, his were definitely small. 

“Up, baby boy.” He heard Tsukishima’s husky voice order him from directly in front of him. Akaashi did so and he felt Tsukishima line his dick up with his asshole (wow there’s really no good way to replace entrance. I hate using that one. I know there’s asshole and hole but eh. Not as good. There’s also anus but I can’t laugh when I see the word anus) 

Akaashi sank down on Tsukishima’s dick, sighing at the full feeling. “I’m going to lay down and you’re going to lay down on top of me.” He heard Tsukishima say. Akaashi nodded. “Yes, Master.” Tsukishima laid down on his back, Akaashi following after he was settled. “Move.” Tsukishima said. Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed. Usually Tsukishima would never let Akaashi ride him, always wanting to be in control. 

Seeing Akaashi’s hesitancy, Tsukishima whispered in his ear, “It’s ok. I said to move, right? You have to get used to it if you’re going to take both of us tonight.” Akaashi blushed hard, burying his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder before starting to ride Tsukishima. After the second time of coming down, Akaashi gasped and had to stop. His prostate was hit dead on, something he was not expecting. 

“Continue.” He heard Tsukishima growl. Akaashi continued, moaned every other thrust. Soon enough, he felt hands still his hips. Hands that weren’t Tsukishima’s. He felt warmth on his back, who he knew was Kuroo. “Ready, baby boy?” Akaashi nodded. “Yes, Sir.” There was a finger next to Tsukishima’s penis (i laughed when i wrote penis i'm not even gonna lie) inside him. Akaashi moaned low and long as the finger kept going in and out. 

Soon enough, Tsukishima commanded Akaashi to continue moving after Kuroo added another finger. Akaashi wanted to deny him so badly, but he knew he wouldn’t get this if he did. Panting, Akaashi started to ride Kuroo’s fingers and Tsukishima’s dick. Akaashi almost couldn’t take it, but he wanted them both at the same time, so he dealt with it. 

Akaashi stopped, panting, when Kuroo inserted his 3rd finger. He was slapped on his ass, surprising him and making him jump. “I never said to stop, did I Keiji?” Tsukishima growled. Akaashi violently shook his head. “No, Master. You did not.” He whispered, very out of breath. “Then continue. Before you get punished again.” Akaashi did as he said, slowly riding on top of him. 

Akaashi was gasping and panting as he rode Tsukshima’s dick and Kuroo’s fingers. He briefly wondered why Kuroo hadn’t taken his fingers out yet since Akaashi was more than ready to take them both, but it went away as his prostate was struck. Akaashi gasped, hearing and faint “Found it.” behind him. Akaashi’s moves faltered as Kuroo gently massaged his prostate, Tsukishima slapping his ass every time he slowed down. 

“Can’t. Too much.” Akaashi gasped out, continuing to ride them both. “It’s not too much unless I say it’s too much. I can make it too much, do you want that, Keiji?” Tsukishima said. Akaashi violently shook his head, not wanting that. “Then keep going.” Akaashi nodded, preparing to continue at a faster pace. “Woah, woah, woah, Keiji. Slow down.” Kuroo’s fingers came out of him to wrap around his waist with enough force to stop Akaashi’s movements. 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo questioningly, who smirked in response. He lined himself up with Akaashi’s ass and pushed in slowly next to Tsukishima. Akaashi moaned wantonly, laying himself completely on top of Tsukshima’s chest. Tsukishima’s arms came to wrap around him, stroking his back comfortingly. It was quite the stretch. 

“Ok,” Kuroo said, “I’m all in. How you doing, Keiji?” Akaashi panted, knowing he should respond but not finding the energy. “Keiji?” He distantly heard Tsukishima’s voice call. He tried nodding, but it only resulted in his neck falling limp from exertion. 

Hands gripped his chin and brought it up gently. More hands came to behind his head to untie the blindfold. The blindfold fell and Akaashi blinked rapidly to try and concentrate on something, anything. 

“Keiji. Hey, Keiji. We need a color.” Akaashi heard Bokuto’s voice almost right in his ear, causing him to blink and look in that direction. There kneeled Bokuto, a worried look on his face. Bokuto caressed Akaashi’s face with his hand. “Keiji. You’re doing so good, we just need a color. Can you do that for us?” Bokuto asked gently, knowing that Akaashi was difficult to communicate with when in subspace. 

Akaashi nodded at the request and tried to think of the color. He was good to go, but what color was that?

“Green.” Akaashi whispered. “Green.” Bokuto smiled, sitting back on his heels. “Alright then.” 

Kuroo and Tsukishima started slowly, falling in an opposite rhythm. Akaashi moaned loudly. His prostate was being stimulated with every thrust. Soon enough, Kuroo and Tsukishima started going faster and faster, Akaashi bouncing back against them. His hands were clenched behind his back, the rope still there binding their use. 

“So close Keiji. So close.” Kei whispered to him. Akaashi nodded in agreement. He was also close to a climax. 

“Almost there. God, Keiji, you are so great. So awesome and beautiful just for us. So willing.” Akaashi groaned at the praises, stopping himself from coming too quickly. 

“No need to hold yourself back, Keiji. You can come anytime you want to. You have my permission.” Tsukishima said, running one of his hands through Keiji’s hair. 

Immediately, Akaashi came. He was gasping and shivering as the stimulation continued, overwhelmingly so. It didn’t last long. Akaashi clenched as he came, making Tsukishima and Kuroo come not too long after. All three of them were left panting, completely wiped from it all. 

Akaashi fell limp against Tsukishima’s chest, heaving and gasping for breath. He felt Kuroo start to slide out of him. Akaashi panicked and reached his hand back to keep Kuroo in. “No, no. Mess.” He said quickly. “Makes a mess.” He said. Kuroo smiled gently. He kissed Akaashi’s back gently. “It’s ok, ‘Kaashi. We have to clean up anyway.” Akaashi shook his head. “Not on bed. Dirty sheets.” 

“Ok, ok. I get it. How about this, I get a plug just to keep it in until we get you to the bath. How’s that sound?” Akaashi nodded. Anything to keep from dirtying the sheets. “Bo, hand me the plug.” Akaashi heard shuffling and a drawer opening. Before he knew it, Kuroo and Tsukishima were pulling out quickly, a plug filling him just as fast as they left. Akaashi sighed contently. He was so dazed and relaxed. 

A few minutes later, just as Akaashi was about to fall asleep, a hand went to his shoulder. “Come on, Keiji. Bath’s ready.” Bokuto’s voice said. Akaashi nodded and held his arms up. Bokuto chuckled and picked Akaashi up in a bridal carry. Using his foot to nudge open the bathroom door and standing at the bath, Bokuto gently set down Akaashi in the bath. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, but Kei and Tetsu are about to be in here any second to help out. I’m going to go make some food for all of us.” Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s forehead before leaving. Akaashi was left confused. Didn’t they leave to make food earlier? 

Before he could think on it too much, Tsukishima and Kuroo appeared, fully dressed in pajamas. “Hey Keiji. How you doing?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi hummed, closing his eyes. It was so warm. “Uh-uh Keiji. You need to stay awake.” Akaashi opened his eyes to see Kuroo waving his hand in front of Akaashi’s face. Akaashi nodded, trying to stay awake. He felt the plug getting pulled out of him and groaned at the release. 

“Jesus, that’s a lot of come.” He heard Kuroo mumble. Akaashi chuckled a bit at that. Hands that were slick with soap were gently rubbing against his skin and all over his body. A few moments pass as the soap is washed off him. “All done Keiji. Can you stand up on your own?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi shook his head, not even wanting to try. Tsukishima grabbed him under his arms with his forearms and hoisted him into a standing position. A towel was wrapped around him. Akaashi held onto Tsukishima’s arms as he focused on getting out of the bathtub. 

As soon as he was out of the tub, the towel that was wrapped around his was now patting his dry. Tsukishima left, Akaashi assumed to go get clothes for him. 

When Tsukishima returned with plaid pants and an oversized hoodie (along with some boxers of course, everyone in the house knows how much Akaashi hates going commando himself and others doing so.), Akaashi smiled, knowing he guessed right. When he was fully dressed, his hair was trussed with a towel. Akaashi hummed in pleasure and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Akaashi loved when his boyfriends would play with his hair. 

Akaashi was guided out into the bathroom and to the bed. He sat down just as Bokuto walked into the room with a plate full of cut up fruits. Akaashi smiled wide when he saw which ones. Strawberries, watermelon, cantaloupe, red grapes, and apples. Bokuto really knew him best. 

Bokuto held up a piece of watermelon. “Open wide, ‘Kaashi.” He said, smiling widely. Akaashi smiled gently in response and opened his mouth. Bokuto placed the watermelon in his mouth and watched as Akaashi chewed slowly before opening his mouth for more, making Bokuto smile at his cuteness. 

When Akaashi was done with the plate of fruit, he noticed a movie had begun playing. It was Die Hard, for some reason. Akaashi just shrugged it off, knowing he wouldn’t be awake enough to even try to watch even a few minutes of it. 

Akaashi laid down and soon felt his boyfriends join him. Tsukishima didn’t really like to cuddle in bed much, so he was always on the edge unless he voiced he wanted to be otherwise. Bokuto’s strong and thicc arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Kuroo’s legs intertwined with his. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kuroo and buried his face in Kuroo’s chest. “Thanks guys.” His muffled voice sent vibrations through Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo and Tsukishima smiled. “Anything for you, Keiji.” Tsukishima said softly. Akaashi smiled and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep, his boyfriends not too far behind him.


End file.
